Oil storage tanks may be used to store oil from production wells prior to transportation (e.g., through a pipeline, truck, etc). Various gases dissolved in the oil may vaporize out of the oil and collect toward the top of the storage tank. Gases may include methane, propane, butane, ethane, etc. These gases may be pumped from the storage tanks to be used or sold. Compressors may be used to transfer gas from the oil storage tanks to, for example, a pipeline or truck for transportation.